puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Island (Meridian)
Terra Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Apothecary : The Mortar and Pestle (bazaar) : Evil Love Potion (upgraded) : From the Ground Up (upgraded) : Gargamel's Hovel (upgraded) : Prolix Purlieu Paints (upgraded) : Purrfect Potion (upgraded) : Sky Lab (upgraded) : Sweet and Silly Potions Inc : Toxic Sludge (upgraded) : Vanguard Memorial Apothecary (upgraded) ; Bank : Flint Mint (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Woodstock (upgraded) ; Distillery : Questionable Quenchers (bazaar) : Bud Light (upgraded) : Dirt Pour (upgraded) : Fantasy Liquor (upgraded) : Ginebra Gin (upgraded) : Just Add Arsenic (upgraded) : Rum on the Rocks (upgraded) ; Estate agent : ; Furnisher : Venetian Blinds (bazaar) : African Fish and Fetish (upgraded) : Sedimentary Seating (upgraded) : Suicide King Memorial Furnisher (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Lost Inn Vegas (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Spanish Rapiers (bazaar) : Brass Knockers (upgraded) : Evil Swords (upgraded) : Fantasy Steels (upgraded) : Kiss My Ironmonger (Upgraded) : The Grand Cannon (upgraded) : Smashed, Pounded & Curved (upgraded) : Suicide King Memorial Iron Monger (upgraded) : Totally Hammered (upgraded) : Vanguard Memorial Iron Monger (upgraded) ; Palace : Everything Rocks (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Dover Docks (bazaar) : Antique (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Fantasy Ships and Whips (upgraded) : Floats em and Jetsam (upgraded) : For Sail (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Raft Of Medusa (upgraded) : Siren's 'Sink Me' Ships (upgraded) : Suicide King Memorial Shipyard (upgraded) : Supercalifragilicticexpialidocious (upgraded) ; Tailor : Earthenwears (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Baby Boutique (upgraded) : Bad Seed (upgraded) : Bam Boom Bop (upgraded) : Black Hearts (upgraded) : Candy Bracelets (upgraded) : Captains Club (upgraded) : Closet Addiction (upgraded) : Designed on Glittery Golden Bricks (upgraded) : Evil Empire (upgraded) : Fade To Black (upgraded) : Just A Kiss Away (upgraded) : Leather and Lace (upgraded) : Lots of Goats and Clothing (upgraded) : Money Pit (upgraded) : Rosey Regalia (upgraded) : Sewing Your Oats (upgraded) : Shangri-la (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Terra Yer Clothes Off (upgraded) : Threads of Heaven (upgraded) : Touch of Midas (upgraded) : Twilfit & Tatting's (upgraded) : VicTerra's Secret (upgraded) ; Weavery : Carbon Fibers (bazaar) : Grounded Sails (upgraded) : Siren's Spinning Spindles (upgraded) : Suicide King Memorial Weaver (upgraded) : Trompt As Writ (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Baby Breath (upgraded apothecary) : (upgraded iron monger) : (iron monger) : Bran Flakes is Really Weaving (upgraded weavery) : Burning Water (distillery) : Excalibur's Cave (upgraded iron monger) : Endless Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) : Evil Frigates Company (upgraded shipyard) : Fantasy Threads (upgraded weavery) : Hard Rock Epee (upgraded iron monger) : Irae Colours (apothecary) : Iron Vengeance (iron monger) : Jesus Juice (upgraded distillery) : Journey to the West (upgraded tailor) : (upgraded shipyard) : Masamune's Katanas (upgraded iron monger) : Nile Rafts (upgraded shipyard) : Noah's Arch (upgraded shipyard) : Norfolk Naval Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) : Penelope's Handies (upgraded weavery) : Regnum Rum (upgraded distillery) : Rock Mart (upgraded tailor) : Shipwreck Cove (upgraded shipyard) : Shipyard Thirteen (upgraded shipyard) : Sit On It (upgraded furnisher) : Smooth Liquor (upgraded distillery) : (tailor) : Sword Makers (upgraded iron monger) : Woodpecker's Nest (upgraded furnisher) Government Terra is currently controlled by Legacy-East. History Terra Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A lobelia spawn on the northwest "arm tip" reads, "This island were fashioned by Akkhima." Euphoria period 2005-08-06 to 2005-08-28 Euphoria began colonization of Terra with a "places on Earth" naming scheme. They built the fort, a shack, the inn, and the shipyard, iron monger, and furnisher bazaars. They also constructed 3 shipyards (Norfolk Naval Shipyard, Nile Rafts, Antique), a furnisher shop African Fish and Fetish and an iron monger shop named Masamune's Katanas. Euphoria successfully defend Terra from once. However, they were unable to resist Scuppering Seven Seas for long. On 2005-08-28, Euphoria's rule came to an end in a four-round blockade in which both Euphoria and Scuppering Seven Seas fought hard to control the island. Scuppering Seven Seas period 2005-08-28 to 2005-09-27 On 2005-08-28, Scuppering Seven Seas took control of Terra, accomplishing a long-standing flag goal. King Scupperer instituted a revised naming scheme for Terra that focused on earthy names. One of his first acts as governor was to rename the fort from Euphoric Nations to Everything Rocks. Infierno De los Diablos period 2005-09-27 to 2006-02-12 On 2005-09-27, Scuppering Seven Seas sold Terra island to Infierno De los Diablos. The new owners kept the naming theme of earth and rock. The Syndicate period 2006-02-12 to 2006-05-06 The Syndicate seized control of Terra Island from Infierno De los Diablos in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. Calais was installed as governor, and almost immediately raised the taxes to 99%, which sparked minor upheaval in the economy. The island was under the effective control of Vanguard. Star Explorers period 2006-05-06 to 2006-07-30 Star Explorers seized control of Terra Island from The Syndicate in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. The previous Governor, Calais, organized no defense, and dusted the majority of the furniture props in all of the government buildings, as well as planted two new houses, one on top of a wood spawn, leading to much forum tarting. Twiggy was installed as governor, and taxes were lowered for a time, yet buildings were still constructed, and no effort was initially made to correct the island (there was a large community push for a project similar to the Cnossos Redevelopment Project.) Later, Star Explorer's changed the governor of the island and a push was made to begin a redevelopment project, which launched even more forum tarting, and the project ultimately went nowhere. Vanguard period 2006-07-30 to 2007-10-06 Vanguard came to Terra in a 4-round sinking blockade and seized Terra to place it under the leadership of Calais once again. Calais proceeded to construct even more buildings on the island. At some point in the first half of 2007 an upgraded distillery called Vodka n' Rockin dusted. At some point, there was another distillery called SuicideKingMemorialDistillery that also dusted. Regnum Irae period 2007-10-06 to 2007-12-15 Regnum Irae decided to attack Terra on a whim, wresting control from Vanguard in a hair-raising 4 round sinking blockade. Mergen was voted as Governor and immediately lowered the property taxes. After a few days of serious forum-tarting, Mergen decided to raise the taxes back to 100%. Blockades : 2005-08-06, Euphoria went uncontested for the first two rounds of the blockade. Scuppering Seven Seas, however, dropped a war chest between rounds 2 and 3. Scuppering Seven Seas went on to win round 3 of the blockade but were unable to overcome Euphoria in round 4, allowing Euphoria to take control of the island and begin its colonization. : 2005-08-20, Euphoria successfully defended Terra from Scuppering Seven Seas in this three-round non-sinking blockade. Euphoria maintained solid control throughout round 1 of the blockade and kept removing Scuppering Seven Seas ships from the battle. Scuppering Seven Seas did not seriously contest Terra after Round 1 but did allow anyone in their flag to navigate ships in the blockade for fun. : 2005-08-28, Scuppering Seven Seas took control of Terra from Euphoria in this four-round non-sinking blockade. Scuppering Seven Seas outnumbered Euphoria throughout the battle. Euphoria picked up a quick lead by winning round 1. Round 2, which featured heavy fighting, went to Scuppering Seven Seas. In round 3, Euphoria continued to put up heavy defense but was unable to dislodge an enemy war frigate from a six flag point area resulting in another round for Scuppering Seven Seas. The 4th and final round was not as competitive and ended with a victory for Scuppering Seven Seas. : 2005-09-04, Scuppering Seven Seas fended off Euphoria in a five-round sinking blockade and retained control of the island. This blockade has been referred to as a sink-fest by eyewitnesses with each side losing numerous ships. In early October 2005, Scuppering Seven Seas sold Terra Island to Infierno De los Diablos. : 2006-01-22, Infierno De los Diablos defended against two flags, after war chests were dropped by RiddleMakers and . The first two rounds were won by Confusion, with RiddleMakers barely showing up at all. Infierno De los Diablos fended off the remaining Confusion ships and went on to win the next three. : 2006-02-12, The Syndicate attacked the island and seized control in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Infierno De los Diablos announced their intent to effectively disband before the blockade started, as Antix had to be absent due to real-life issues (which had been stated before the blockade). Requiem and other flags attempted to help IDLD defend, but were unable to hold back The Syndicate. During this period, Terra was controlled by Calais and the flag Vanguard, but was under The Syndicate name. : 2006-05-06 , -'Star Explorers'- attacked and won the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. There was no organized defense, although allies of The Syndicate fielded small vessels, they were unable to earn more than a few points at a time. Twiggy was installed as governor. : 2006-07-30 , Vanguard attacked the island in a four-round sinking blockade. -'Star Explorers'- put up a full defense. The first two rounds were each won by a margin of six points, round one going to -'Star Explorers'-, round two going to Vanguard. Rounds three and four were heavilly contested, but Vanguard won both by a larger margin, and -'Star Explorers'- admitted defeat towards the end of round four. Calais was reinstated as governor. : 2006-10-14, Vanguard defended Terra in four rounds against Brotherhood without Banners. This was part of a larger 8-island series of blockades, in which Terra, along with Vanguard's other islands (Cochineal, Olive, Napi Peak), and the islands of several allies were attacked at the same time. The first round seemed to be lost due to a shortage of jobbers across the blockades, but as the other blockades ended, Vanguard defeated Brotherhood handily. : 2006-12-3, Vanguard defended against Brotherhood without Banners at 3 A.M PDT. This was quite early for many of Vanguard's members, but as the blockade wore on jobbing shifted to the defenders' advantage, and Brotherhood pulled out halfway through Round 4. : 2007-4-14, Vanguard defended against Brotherhood without Banners in a five-round sinking blockade. Brotherhood w-o Banners did not contest Round 5. : 2007-8-4, Vanguard defended against The Enlightened in a three-round sinking blockade. Vargas the Mad had an amassed power of 14 to begin, but was easily defeated. : 2007-10-6, Regnum Irae attacked and won the island in a four-round sinking blockade. Mergen was installed as Governor. : 2007-12-15, Collateral Damage attacked at the same time as Prolix and won the island in a three-round sinking blockade. Moedefoe was installed as Governor. Shortly after, Mantisray offered an undisclosed amount to Collateral Damage for Governorship; and was accepted.